


The dark she knew well

by Cottage_whore_xX



Category: StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Shaming, Christianity, Excessive Drinking, F/M, High School, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Groping, Religion, Religious Cults, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sam is a grade A asshole, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slight Smut, Smoking, char is an emotional wreck tbh, christianity but scary, oklahoma (mentioned), the 80s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottage_whore_xX/pseuds/Cottage_whore_xX
Summary: Charlotte finally opens up to Ted about how horrible her marriage really is....(more tags will be added as more chapters are published)
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The dark she knew well

The bed was creaking, the earth was shattering at the seams as Ted thrust into the woman that had been in his arms for hours as of now, first the cuddling, then the mindnumbing, meaningless sex that meant more to Ted than it ever would to Charlotte. 

The divorce was being finalized, she just needed something stronger than alcohol and cigarettes to numb the pain of her husband's existence. Her shitty, deadbeat husband was now up her ass trying just to drain her bank account more than he did when they were together. She was practically broke and would have been living on the streets if it wasn’t for her favorite, pathetic hookup, Ted. Ted was good in bed, not the best she ever had, but he had heart, he actually cared for her.

In the morning when she woke up in his arms he’d nuzzle up to her, burying his face in Charlotte’s fluffy, untamed bed head as she just laid awake staring at the wall repeating the same phrase until her mind was numb and her breathing was fast. He’d wake up to her, blanket wrapped around her chest, cigarette dangling from her lips as she tried to reason with Sam that she was just at Melissa’s house working out the kinks of the softball team. Ted would say the same thing, entertaining the thought that Charlotte would ever be able to leave the chief of police, she would never have the heart to tell him about how Sam would treat her, scared that he wouldn’t see her the same way, or maybe he’d hate her. On the way to the kitchen, she’d tie her robe that she kept at his house, look up at him and tell him that this had to be the last time. That was a lie, as long as Sam kept cheating, Charlotte would seek for what she needed in other people. Sam would probably mutilate her beyond recognition if he ever found out what she and one of the other officers did in the break room right under his nose. He’d make her coffee, she’d stand on her tiptoes to steal the vodka off the top shelf, pouring it into her flask then taking a long sip. She’d wait for Ted to look outside, acting like she was going to put the bottle back in the cabinet, but not before pouring at least three shots worth of hard liquor into her coffee to kick start her day. Charlotte was the only reason he stocked up on vodka. He acted like he didn’t know, but he did. She was the town slut, the office drunk and the family fuck-up, and he was one of the only good things left in her life. He learned that when their foreplay got a little personal and ended with Ted holding a sobbing, half-dressed, Charlotte as she cried about her oh-so-perfect marriage crumbling after the first time Sam hit her.

But it’s not like any of that mattered right now. 

Charlotte was moaning out his name, sinking her nails into his back, letting out a high moan. He knew that tone, he knew what it meant when her breathing got heavy and her legs trembled harder. He broke the rhythm, pounding her into the mattress until she came, letting out those beautiful little moans that soared octaves above his, creating the perfect final harmony to end their night before they’d walk to the bathroom together to clean up before bed. 

Some nights he’d sit outside the shower and they’d have stupid little nothing conversations, other nights he’d leave Charlotte to attend to her own business after disposing of the condom. She’d come back to the bedroom and cry, just cry for way longer than Ted was comfortable with. He didn’t know how to comfort her because she wouldn’t tell him what was wrong. Not until this night.

Charlotte steps into the room, a towel wrapped securely around her top, her arms crossed over her stomach as she sits on the bed next to him, not meeting his eyes. He wraps his arm around her, sighing. 

“Is it time for the post-sex breakdown?” He punctuates the sentence with a chuckle, trying his best to lighten the mood. He can tell just by the way she was breathing that whatever she’s about to say is going to be heavy.

“We were just kids…” Charlotte sighed a pathetic, little crack making her voice sound weaker than she intended. “I didn’t think it’d end this bad…” Ted looked at her, this time a clear look of confusion spreading across his features.

“Huh? Char, what are you talking about?” He was completely unaware of everything, the abuse, the gaslighting, the debts she was drowning in from Sam’s spending habits, why some nights he’d go to touch her and she’d panic and push him away. He rubs her shoulder, feeling her tremble against him.

“We used to love each other, he was on the football team and I was that weird video game kid that no one really liked...” She was fidgeting with her hands, Ted grabbed one of her tiny, shaking hands, brushing his thumb over her knuckles gently, tracing little circles just under her pointer finger with his thumb. “He was dared by his friends to ask me out, and he did, and he  _ liked _ me. Then we graduated…” her entire demeanor changed, signaling Ted to bring out the big guns. He pulls her in for a hug, resting her head against his chest, letting her place her ear over his heart to listen to the steady heartbeat that seemed to soothe her racing little heart. “He went off to that Clivesdale Police academy or something like that, and I threw my life away…” she let out a little whimper, choking back her own tears. “I was just a kid, Ted, I didn’t want any of this to happen…” He pecked her forehead, running his hands through Charlotte’s hair. 

“I know sweetie, I know…” For such a rough guy who seemingly cared for no one, he really seemed to care for Charlotte, he really did like her, no matter how aggravating lunch with her and her husband had become as he shoved their disgusting sex life down everyone’s throats. No matter how much he talked and talked he never once mentioned Charlotte’s side of anything, leaving out important details that could lead to his incarceration. Well, it would, but no one would dare go up against the chief of police, especially with the government on his side. Charlotte pressed her face against his chest, basking in the scent of his cologne, a scent that wasn’t new to her in any way but always made her feel safe. “Talk when you’re ready, sweetheart…” She took in a shaky breath before starting to speak.

Charlotte wasn’t ever conventionally attractive, she was always just a bit bigger than the other girls, while Ted and a few of her other partners loved her figure, her husband wasn’t too thrilled with it. Sam didn’t care for love handles, hip dips, or when a woman has a little bit of a tummy. Quite honestly, he hated it, he hated her body and no one understood why. The only thing that went for her was certain parts of her figure. Back in high school, way back in the fall of ‘89, Sam, the quarterback for the Hatchetfield Nighthawks was in his senior year of high school. Charlotte was simply a little freshman who had not only just made it to Hatchetfield high but had also just moved to Hatchetfield from a small, extremely religious town in Oklahoma. She was raised on the most basic set of morals, if it’s not in the bible, you shouldn’t do it. She was the freshest piece of meat, knowing no one has seen her around before. Of course, Sam was in competition with a small group of his teammates to cuff this mystery woman. Sam wasn’t in the relationship for her, no. He just wanted to get into her pants and nothing more. Charlotte had never really been in a school that wasn’t some elite all women catholic school, so dealing with catcalls and other objectifying behaviors of that nature wasn’t all that familiar to her. She could remember her first day vividly.

9:00 am, right after homeroom, she was pressed against her locker by one of the boys, it wasn’t until the bell rang that they left her alone.

10:00 am, first period, nothing too interesting, she sat in the back of the classroom, trying the best to answer questions, despite the lack of answers she was given from Saint Mary Catholic High School.

Noon, a ton of girls in the girl’s restroom offered to do her hair, she accepted and walked out with hair bigger than it was before. Her hair was a tangled, frizzy, auburn mess that was teased up to the gods. She desperately wanted this day to end as quickly as it could.

1:00 pm, the same guy from before was walking behind her in the hall and decided to grab her ass. She didn’t know how to respond until some tall, long-haired man yelled at him to stop. This guy seemed to have some respect for the tall guy who came through and left her alone for the rest of the day. 

“You alright?” He asked. He seemed nice and damn did Charlotte think he was hot. She was too nervous to really respond and just nodded, flashing him a weak smile. “Good.” The man held his hand out to Charlotte. “The name’s Sam, I don’t think I’ve seen you around, are you the new girl?” She nodded weakly, shaking his hand. “I’m Charlotte, nice to meet you.” She let go of his hand. “Well, if you need anything, you’ll probably see me around somewhere. 

2:00 pm, last period, finally. Again nothing too noteworthy or interesting, just a few things that shattered the myths she was taught in her catholic school and left her more confused than she’s ever been. 

It’s not like leaving was any better, until she eventually found Sam hanging outside with the rest of the football team. She waved at him going to walk off until he (was egged on by the team and) ran over to her. 

“Want me to walk you home?” He asked, an intention in his voice that wasn’t all that clear to poor, innocent Charlotte. She just nodded and let him follow beside her to her house as they talked about whatever popped into their heads. He told her about the inner workings of living in Hatchetfield, Michigan and she talked about what her life was like before she moved there.

Months passed, Charlotte was slowly developing a massive, huge crush on Sam. God, it was so stupid, but she was infatuated with him for some reason. It was stupid for her to ever think that she, a lonely freshman would ever end up with a guy on the football team. But somehow she did, somehow she asked him to Homecoming and he actually said yes. It was all so new, so  _ weird _ to Charlotte, but going against her parents’ wishes and living her life the way she was meant to just felt too good to deny. 

So she went to homecoming, she went in an annoying, cheezy, emerald green, skintight dress with ruffles at the hem. Looking back on it now, she regrets not choosing a nicer, more flattering color, but it was in and what was she going to do, go against the trend? Sam picked her up, blasting some shitty rock from the speakers in his hand-me-down Ford Escort, definitely not leaving a good impression on Charlottes conservative, Christian family. She ran down the stairs, only to be stopped by her loving father. 

Of course, her dad had to be assured this man was just a friend and had no ill intentions with his oh-so pure daughter. She shoos him away before he starts the purity talk, not wanting to hear about it for the tenth time. She runs out the door, practically leaping into Sam’s car, desperate to get away from the life she had before. Sam flashed her that signature shit-eating grin and stepped on the gas, changing the music to something more his style. Sam exclusively listened to AC/DC and Aerosmith, which contrasts everything that Charlotte was brought up on. If her dad knew that she was listening to those ‘satanic’ bands, he would probably call the youth pastor and she’d be on her way to be exorcised and re-baptized (can you even do that?) in her Homecoming dress. When they pulled into the school parking lot, running his hand through Charlotte’s hair, the coarse hair she had teased up to the gods was piled on her head in a sloppy, fanned out bun that was matted down with way too much Ultra-Clutch, making her whole look just oh-so 80’s. 

The car was parked, Charlotte has walked out, arm in arm with her date Sam Mayweather.

They danced all night, well until the dance was abruptly ended by some delinquent spiking the punch, later that night it was Jane’s younger sister, Emma. That news shocked absolutely no one. They all went home, Sam took Charlotte back to his place, they dropped by Blockbuster and rented a cheesy horror movie with good enough graphics for the time being and cuddled. All and all, Charlotte would say this was a pretty good night. Especially when compared to the dates she's treated to now. Their last 'date' he refused to hold her hand and would yank it away every time she grabbed his hand, then at the end, he turned to her and said 'Char, we're married, do we have to keep doing this.' He almost left her at the restaurant after that. that was nearly two years ago at this point, and Sam hasn't gotten any better.

All was good, Sam’s senior prom was fun, they were practically high school sweethearts. And then came the day that all freshmen in freshman-senior relationships dread. The day in which their lover graduates. Charlotte was no exception to this rule, if she couldn’t run away with him, she couldn’t stand being in Hatchetfield High! She went to his graduation, she cried as she hugged him for the last time before he was off to the Clivesdale Police Academy. They spent the summer together, they spent it by the pool, on the beach, in his bedroom for hours, in Blockbuster, wherever there was cheesy couple stuff, say the word and Charlotte was there, dragging Sam along. Then, he was gone, off in Clivesdale, forced to break it off with Charlotte because she couldn’t handle a long-distance relationship. The second summer ended, Sam had moved away, leaving Charlotte back at square one where she started. No friends, no social life, just a game boy that he got her and massively overprotective parents who shelter her from the world.


End file.
